


Сказки человеческие

by timewalker



Category: Gake no Ue no Ponyo | Ponyo
Genre: F/M, Mini, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: О сказках, семье, знании, любви и том, плохо ли быть человеком.





	Сказки человеческие

Старая женщина неспешно бредёт вдоль кромки моря. Мальчик, которого она держит за руку, послушно семенит, приноравливаясь к шагам прабабушки, хотя явно хотел бы мчаться сейчас, как комета. Он загребает кроксами песок, а на запястье у него — одно из тех изобретений человеческой техники, что вызывают у Фудзимото улыбку: свернувшийся плоским прозрачным браслетом детский сказочник. Наверняка перед сном этот веснушчатый паренёк смотрит проекции волшебных историй, придуманных ещё в эпоху древних королей и королев. Кое-что не меняется, сколько бы столетий ни минуло. Дети всё так же открыты фантазиям — и, вырастая, не разубеждают в них уже своих детей.  
Волосы женщины давно сменили ярко-рыжий цвет на седой, а лицо, стянувшись морщинами, стало напоминать запечённое яблоко. Но глаза остались прежними — тёмные и лучистые, похожие на морскую бездну, где зародилась когда-то любовь колдуна и богини. Где состоялась первая их встреча: среди тысячелетней тишины, когда прожектор подводного корабля Фудзимото выхватил из плотного сонного мрака силуэт тонкой фигуры. Фигура не была опасной — она наблюдала за тем, как колдун при помощи живой воды лечит раненый людьми океан. Купол магического щита, окружавший корабль, чуть заколебался там, где фигура приложила к нему аккуратную ладонь. Ещё не зная, кто она, стоящая с той стороны, и как её зовут, Фудзимото пригласил её зайти — повторил действие обитательницы тихих глубин, протянув свою руку навстречу. «Ты — не совсем человек, — сказала она Фудзимото. — Но делаешь, как лучшие из них». Он, давно отрёкшийся от людской природы, не мог понять, обидно ли это сравнение или очень лестно. Он понимал лишь, что чужая рука, которую он так и не выпустил, накрепко соединилась с его, как будто так и было задумано кем-то. Глаза Гранманмаре светились морским янтарём. Она тогда осталась с ним. «Тогда» переросло в «навечно».  
Мальчик что-то рассказывает. Наивно и искренне, как все маленькие дети, гримасничая и хохоча. Старая женщина кивает. Зрение и в этом возрасте у неё, должно быть, хорошее, — человеческая медицина ещё не победила старение, но уже научилась продлевать работу всех жизненно необходимых органов — однако палуба и верхняя надстройка корабля Фудзимото скрыты невидимой завесой. А Гранманмаре не нужно волшебство, чтобы спрятаться: с сотканным из волн подолом длинного платья она, стоящая над туманным и солёным океаном, всегда является его частью.  
— Забавный. У него есть веснушки. А у тебя почему нет, Фудзимото?  
Он фыркает.  
— Злому колдуну не положено. Это — несолидно.  
— Ну, какой же ты злой, — ласково говорит Гранманмаре. — Разве что немного ворчливый.  
Она перебирается на палубу. Её волосы сухие, хотя только что вплетались в волны, а взгляд — смешливый. В той форме, которую Гранманмаре принимает рядом с Фудзимото, они — одинакового роста. Но ладони у неё всё такие же небольшие и изящные.  
— Я видела сегодня синих китов. С тех пор, как люди перестали охотиться на них, популяция возросла раз в десять.  
— Люди умнеют, но медленно, — замечает Фудзимото с презрением.  
— Будь снисходителен к ним. Они — очень молодая раса.  
— Ошибочно названная — нет, ты послушай! — разумной.  
— Милый, — укоризна Гранманмаре тоже весёлая. — Ты ведь и вполовину так не ненавидишь людей. Даже на четверть.  
— Пф!  
— Даже на одну шестую. Фудзимото?  
На одну шестую он как раз, наверное, человек и сам. Или чуть побольше. Гранманмаре не совсем права — ненависти нет, есть давняя привычка.  
— Загрязнители морей. Их автомобили летают по воздуху, а в океан по-прежнему стекают отходы. Нет, они — не разумные.  
Мальчик громко смеётся.  
Старая женщина гладит его по голове. В прикосновении — тепло и забота. Семейная оберегающая нежность, которая сильна тем, что естественна. Так обыденно, должно быть, для женщины по старинке вручную готовить пирог ранним утром, пока веснушчатый мальчишка спит, а вечером укрывать правнука одеялом, подтыкая края руками и не доверяя это автоматике самосборной кровати. Так просто для человека любить — только надо открыть своё сердце. Одна шестая часть человеческого или совсем крошечная долька, как у повелительницы моря — для любви этого тоже достаточно.  
— Почему ты выглядишь так, как выглядишь? — Фудзимото раньше никогда не задавал Гранманмаре подобный вопрос.  
Кажется, она удивляется.  
— Люди всегда представляли море живым. Это издревле дало мне такое обличие.  
— Но почему человек? Не ламантин, не черепаха, не медуза?  
— Так ламантином я бы тебе больше нравилась?  
— Нет! — Фудзимото почти приходит в ужас. — То есть… ох… ламантины хорошие. И ничего дурного не было бы, только… Ты снова надо мной смеёшься, Гранманмаре!  
А ламантины не смеются. Ни черепахи, ни медузы. Смех — тоже человеческое. У маленького мальчика на берегу он очень похож на смех Гранманмаре. И у его пожилой седоволосой спутницы. Пусть звонкий голос с возрастом стал хрипловат и надтреснут, в нём тот же знакомый хрусталь — журчание и переливы воды. Сложно определить, как звучит свой собственный смех. Но Фудзимото слышит двух гуляющих людей, и от их свободной радости ему очень спокойно.  
— Мы — те, кто мы есть, но ещё и те, кем прочие нас видят. Поэтому я одновременно и стихия, и женщина. А ты?  
— Ворчливый колдун. Мы вроде бы недавно это выяснили.  
— А жаль, что не ламантин, — добродушно говорит Гранманмаре.  
Она шутит — лишь чтобы опять посмеяться над тем, как нервно вскидывается Фудзимото и в возмущении машет руками, а потом мирно опускает голову ему на плечо, и он сразу замолкает. Её любимый «не совсем человек» — такой же бурный в проявлении эмоций, как море. Но Гранманмаре полюбила его не за это. Любят не за что-то — просто так.  
— И почему это я до сих пор не поседел с такой жизнью.  
«Ты станешь тогда цветом, как пена», — но подобная шутка была бы для него слишком болезненной. Потому что одной из фигурок на берегу уже очень много лет — по человеческим, добровольно принятым однажды меркам, которых Фудзимото ей никогда не желал. Потому что люди умирают и обращаются в невесомые белые хлопья.  
— Даже если бы и поседел — разве это что-то изменило бы?  
— Пришлось бы поменять костюм на чёрный, — Фудзимото задумчиво трёт пальцами край своего светло-голубого пиджака. — Иначе не подошло бы по оттеночной гамме. Было бы некрасиво — с нынешней одеждой. Блекло. Гранманмаре!  
Чайки вьются, крича в такт её веселью.  
Старая женщина и маленький мальчик услышали странное и теперь, одинаково приложив ко лбу ладони, смотрят туда, где покачивается скрытый магией корабль. Смех морской богини взбаламутил воду, зародив прыгучие барашки. Женщина, как будто догадавшись, наклоняется к мальчику, говоря ему что-то, и они машут в пространство руками. Мальчику это очень нравится: он даже приподнимается на носки, чтобы невидимки в море точно его заметили. Он верит в сказку о них, хотя ни разу не встречал ни колдуна, ни королеву океана. Наверное, он знает, что они — его семья тоже.  
— Он знает нас, — подтверждением шепчет Гранманмаре. — Я чувствую. Люди вообще знают очень многое, только не понимают этого. Или не могут для себя объяснить.  
Веснушчатый мальчишка правда славный. Человек… да и ладно.  
— Я-то всё для себя объяснил. Всё самое главное, — говорит Фудзимото. — Например, что я люблю тебя. И море. Свои магию, корабль и костюмы. И совсем не хочу пережить нашу дочь.  
Морская пена бьётся под бортами корабля.  
— Ты позволишь мне разделить с тобой это знание? — просто спрашивает Гранманмаре.  
Она не ждёт ответа — обнимает вечно юными прохладными руками.  
Все сказки, в которые верил Фудзимото, сбылись давным-давно.


End file.
